


cermin

by rasyalleva



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Likely Horror Story, Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Not Actually Horror, Some Humor, ini apa sih, lebih ke gaje daripada horor, oke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Jangan lihat ke belakang saat sedang bercermin.Harusnya.[ #JustLikeTT ]





	cermin

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah.Zero (c) Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi, dan Katsuhiko Takayama  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Cermin di kamarnya bukanlah cermin biasa.

Setidaknya, tidak lagi.

**1.**

Slaine menggerakkan tangan sebelah kanannya, bersamaan dengan sosok di dalam cermin ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya tubuhnya panas-dingin, suasana di sekeliling menjadi aneh, seperti kehidupannya yang normal dan serbasendiri seketika banting setir menjadi genre horor.

Slaine mengerjapkan mata.

Sayangnya, sosok di dalam cermin tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda yang fisiknya sangat berbeda—mulai dari warna rambut dan juga warna mata—justru menghela napas panjang. Bosan. “Sampai kapan kau mau terus melakukan ini?”

 

**0.**

Saat itu, para panitia Halloween divisi publikasi berjejer di sepanjang koridor sekolah, membagikan brosur mengenai Pesta Halloween yang akan diadakan pada 31 Oktober— _geez_ , tentu sajalah, kalau bukan 31 Oktober maka bukan Pesta Halloween namanya.

Datanglah dengan kostum terbaik bersama pasanganmu!

Tertulisnya begitu. “Bersama pasanganmu” itulah yang membuat semuanya jadi _sialan_. Kostumnya tentu harus serasi; mungkin bisa menjadi sepasang mumi, atau berkolaborasi seperti yang satu menjadi Medusa dan yang satu jadi ular di rambutnya. (Bagaimana praktiknya, yang jadi ular naik ke atas kepala si Medusa, begitu? Oke.)

Bukanlah hal yang sulit kalau dilahirkan dengan banyak teman. Tapi kalau Slaine adalah seseorang yang memenuhi kriteria itu, maka cerita ini takkan ada karena itu artinya si protagonis tidak sesuai dengan konflik yang ditentukan.

Rasanya, brosur di tangan ini ingin ia buang ke tempat sampah. Tapi bagaimana kalau pemungutnya, siapa pun itu, punya relasi dengan salah satu anak di sekolah, kemudian dilacak dan ketahuan kalau pembuangnya adalah dia? Alhasil nanti dia jadi bulan-bulanan sekolah. Slaine akhirnya terpaksa membawa-bawa brosur itu sampai ke rumah.

Dan ketahuan orang tuanya.

Dan menjadi topik saat makan malam!

Ibunya mengoceh terus soal kostum-kostum yang barangkali cocok untuk dikenakan, atau bahkan menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang disebut punya toko baju untuk pesta kostum. Ayahnya ikut menimpali dan bahkan mengusulkan untuk memberinya hak kepemilikan mobil untuk semalam. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti? Oke, naik mobil itu keren, tapi, lagi, _kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti_?

Slaine bahkan tidak punya pasangan untuk diajak ikut serta.

Ibunya masih membuntutinya sampai ia masuk kamar, sampai ia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri—entah sudah berapa jam Slaine menyetel kedua telinganya dalam mode ini. Kemudian entah karena ibunya sudah lelah bicara atau jam sudah melebihi angka dua belas, ia mengecup dahi Slaine, mengatakan sesuatu seperti selamat tidur atau entah apa—harusnya sih, iya—lalu menempelkan brosur itu pada cermin satu-satunya di kamar Slaine, kemudian menutup pintu.

Slaine sempat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri di depan cermin seluruh badan itu. Mematut diri. Melirik brosur yang tertempel di bagian atas sebelah kanan cermin. Menghela napas. Berharap, _seandainya ia punya teman untuk diajak ke pesta kostum itu_.

Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tidur, melompat ke pagi hari, meninggalkan malam yang menjadi kesempatan terakhir bagi Slaine untuk melihat pantulan dirinya dengan benar di cermin ini.

 

**1.**

“Nggak melihat diri sendiri di pantulan cermin membuatku jadi merindukan _ku_.”

Tidak ada suara. Begitu lama, hingga Slaine yang sedang merenggangkan kedua tangannya, dengan tatapan tidak tahu ke mana, kembali menatapnya lagi. Sosok di cermin itu sedang dalam posisi yang sama—merenggangkan kedua tangan—hanya saja penampilan fisik mereka sama sekali berbeda. Selain itu, sepertinya fungsi pantulan di cermin ini tidak sampai ke bagian tubuh setelah leher, karena tampang pemuda dalam cermin ini begitu datar, begitu dingin, begitu “ala-ala hantu di film horor sekali”, kalau Slaine nekat menyemburkan komentar.

“ _Selfcest_.”

“Heeeeei!”

 

**0.**

Slaine bangun di pagi hari, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, melakukan rutinitasnya. Bangkit dari tempat tidur, ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk kecil di lemari, berjalan tepat ke depan cermin sambil mengelap wajahnya. Bercermin perlu dilakukan setelah cuci muka, setidaknya untuk melihat bagaimana tampangnya yang lebih baik daripada saat bangun tidur tadi.

Jadi, saat Slaine mengangkat handuk kecil yang menempel di wajah, yang seharusnya terpantul adalah sosoknya dengan wajah setengah kering sehabis bangun tidur, _bukan sosok lain_. Rambut cokelat, mata cokelat, kemeja putih dengan jas cokelat muda, celana panjang cokelat tua—sepertinya itu setelan dari seragam suatu instansi, tapi siapa peduli, sih? Ada sosok yang seharusnya tidak terpantul pada cermin di kamarnya!

Tubuh Slaine serasa terkena alat kejut listrik dengan voltase maksimal.

“Jangan menjerit—”

“HIIYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

 

**1.**

“Omong-omong, kita, tuh, memang tidak bisa menjilat siku, ya.” Slaine menekuk tangan kanannya, kemudian sekuat tenaga mencoba mendekatkan siku ke mulutnya, dijulurkannya lidah sepanjang mungkin untuk mencoba membuktikan fakta itu.

“Berhenti membuatku ikut melakukan hal bodoh.”

Nyaris Slaine menggigit lidahnya sendiri. “Bisa nggak, kamu diam sebentar? Tadi aku hampir bisa melakukannya!”

Tatapan mata pemuda dalam cermin itu justru bermakna prihatin alih-alih menghina—tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun tetap saja menyebalkan. “Pantas saja kamu nggak punya teman.”

Tuh, kan.

 

**0.**

“Sudah tenang?”

“KAMU SIAPA?”

“Kamu belum tenang.”

“KAMU SIAPAAAA?”

Sosok itu memutar bola mata. “Aku baru mau menjelaskan kalau kamu sudah tenang.”

Sialan sekali dia bicara. Memangnya tenang itu gampang, apa?

Tapi sesulit apa pun bagi Slaine untuk menjadi tenang, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya juga, karena ia merasa perlu untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Setelah orang tuanya tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia menjerit, dan ibunya berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa yang ia lihat di cermin adalah _Slaine_ dan bukannya _seorang dengan rambut-mata-baju-celana serba cokelat_ seperti yang Slaine bilang, ia merasa bahwa sosok inilah yang punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan.

Setelah berkali-kali Slaine menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya, sosok itu akhirnya buka mulut. “Ini karena harapanmu semalam.”

Setelah tadi ia diminta untuk tenang, sekarang ia diminta untuk berpikir. Kurang ajar benar. Mencerna sebaris kalimat itu saja sudah susah, Slaine harus memaksa otaknya untuk memutar rekaman berisi apa harapan yang ia gumamkan semalam. Untungnya kejadian itu baru semalam, dan termasuk titik yang tidak jauh-jauh amat untuk diingat, sehingga tidak lama Slaine mengetahuinya juga.

Seandainya ia punya teman untuk diajak ke pesta kostum.

“Tapi kamu nggak bisa kuajak untuk ke pesta kostum!”

“Tapi,” sosok itu menyambar, “kamu punya teman.”

Intonasi datar dari lawan bicara membuat Slaine mengendurkan rasa tegang juga akhirnya. Diciptanya jeda, sengaja dimanfaatkan untuk mengambil napas. Kalau begitu, harapan yang terwujud hanyalah setengahnya saja? Sudah begitu, pada bagian yang tidak penting pula. Kalau sebelum itu ia diikutsertakan dalam perundingan, Slaine lebih memilih untuk tidak punya teman tapi punya pasangan daripada punya teman tapi tidak punya pasangan.

“Kenapa cuma setengahnya dari harapanku yang dikabulkan?”

“Kemarin itu tanggal 21 Oktober, bertepatan dengan turunnya hujan meteor Orionid.” Sosok itu menjelaskan—wah, bahkan ada penjelasan ilmiah untuk pertanyaan ini rupanya. “Kamu baru berharap pukul satu. Setelah pukul satu, bulan muncul dari timur. Cahayanya mengganggu. Jadi, hanya setengahnya saja dari harapanmu yang diloloskan awan.”

Apa-apaan itu? Slaine ingin sekali tidak percaya, tapi keberadaan sosok di hadapannya ini sudah merupakan kejadian yang tidak masuk akal dan ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, jadi sekalian sajalah. Ia menarik diri untuk menyangsikan, memutuskan untuk mengiyakan. “Jadi kamu datang untuk menjadi temanku?”

“Dengan satu syarat.”

Slaine mengerutkan kening. “Tunggu dulu, bukannya di sini, akulah yang seharusnya diberi pilihan apakah aku akan menerima permintaan pertemananmu atau tidak? Kenapa justru _aku_ yang diberi syarat?”

“Kamu banyak bicara, ya. Jadi syaratnya adalah—”

“Hei, dijawab dulu, kek—”

“—jangan melihat ke belakang saat sedang bercermin.”

Syarat itu begitu tidak disangka-sangka, dan selain karena sejak awal Slaine tidak memprediksi apa kira-kira syarat yang ditetapkan, ia terkejut juga mendengarnya. Pemuda dalam cermin ini mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, _seperti biasa_. Tapi rasanya itu adalah syarat yang diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ada nanodetik pada momen itu, sangat cepat, ketika Slaine rasanya ingin sekali langsung menoleh ke belakang, sekadar membuktikan bahwa ia bisa saja melanggar. Hanya saja, seperti ada yang menahan, dan instingnya juga mengatakan lebih baik tidak usah.

Namun, bukan salah Slaine kalau ia penasaran.

“Kalau aku pengin berbalik, bagaimana?”

“Setidaknya, jangan lakukan di hadapan cermin ini. Jangan saat sedang bercermin.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kamu akan tahu kalau kamu melakukannya.”

 

**1.**

Hari ini tepat sepuluh hari setelah Slaine secara tidak sengaja membuat harapan laknat itu. Bertepatan dengan hari Halloween, bertepatan dengan Pesta Halloween di sekolahnya. Slaine masih belum mempunyai pasangan, dan itu artinya ia jelas tidak akan diterima sekalipun ia datang ke sana dengan mobil ayahnya yang baru dipakai dua kali.

“Untuk apa sarung tangannya?”

“Entah. Aku pakai saja yang ada.” Slaine memakai sarung tangan untuk tangan kanannya setelah menyelesaikan yang kiri. Kostum yang ia pakai masih tercium aroma baju baru—setelan semi jas berwarna biru gelap, dengan kancing keemasan, dan ujung lengan serta kerah berwarna merah tua. Tidak ada unsur Halloween sekali, sih. “Aku juga belum tentu bakal diizinkan masuk.”

Pemuda dalam cermin itu menganggukan kepala saja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Slaine selesai dengan urusan kostumnya.

Mereka bertatapan.

Seperti bisa membaca apa yang Slaine pikirkan, sosok itu menyeletuk, “Jangan tolehkan kepala ke belakang.”

Masih sama dengan pembelaan suara batinnya sepuluh hari yang lalu; bukan salahnya kalau ia penasaran.

“Hari ini Halloween.”

Untuk pertama kalinya—dan mungkin terakhir kalinya, ada perubahan ekspresi pada raut wajah pemuda ini. Kerutan kening terbentuk meskipun sebentar, tatapannya menyiratkan keheranan sekaligus kewaspadaan. “Apa hubungannya dengan Halloween?”

“Entahlah.” Slaine mengangkat bahu. “Kita akan tahu.”

Dan Slaine menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

 

**2.**

Barangkali, kalau pemuda itu masih ada di sini, ia akan menghela napas. Memutar bola mata, memasang tampang bosan. Mereka baru sepuluh hari berkenalan namun banyak sekali ledekan-ledekan yang saling mereka lemparkan, dan berbekal informasi itu saja, Slaine bisa yakin apabila pemuda itu lebih tahu tentangnya dibandingkan siapa pun yang pernah ia temui.

Pemuda itu bilang, jangan melihat ke belakang apabila sedang bercermin. Namun Slaine justru melakukannya.

Bisa jadi, kalimat inilah yang akan dikatakannya: “Sudah kuperingatkan.”

 

**1.**

Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangnya. Biasa saja, hanya ada dinding, tempat tidurnya, lemari, meja belajar, hal-hal lumrah yang memang selalu ada di dalam kamar. Slaine mengerutkan kening. Ia sudah mengira macam-macam, seperti sosok itu sebenarnya menunggu di belakangnya atau bagaimana, _atau bagaimana_.

Slaine mengembalikan pandangannya lagi. “Tidak ada apa-ap—”

Kosong.

“—hah?”

Sebelum Slaine sempat sadar apa yang terjadi, dalam satu kedipan mata, sebelah kiri-kanannya juga hanya bisa terdeskripsikan dengan satu kata yang sama pula: kosong. Slaine menoleh lagi ke belakang: kosong. Kiri-kanan-belakangnya dengan begitu cepat—ia tidak sadar entah kapan—menjadi kosong.

Hanya depannya yang tetap sama. Cermin.

Memantulkan … tunggu dulu.

Di dalam cermin itu tidak menampakkan siapa pun, tapi ada barang-barang di sekelilingnya. Cermin di hadapannya menampakkan baju begitu saja digeletakkan di lantai, kemudian ada suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan, berbeda dengan tadi yang serasa begitu cepat, sekarang waktu tampak melambat—Slaine masih berusaha mencerna.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok baru di sana, muncul. Bersamaan dengan itu, Slaine merasa anggota tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi, mengikuti semua gerakan apa yang sosok itu lakukan. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang mencuat ke atas itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan seketika kedua tangan Slaine melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat itu terjadi, Slaine sejujurnya, _sejujurnya_ , tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tapi ia takmau mengakuinya.

Sampai saat lelaki pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan matanya yang berwarna biru membelalak, wajahnya memucat, tangannya menuding sambil gemetaran, kemudian menjerit … Slaine _masih tetap_ takmau mengakuinya.

Bahwa kini, dirinyalah yang berada di dalam cermin ini.

**Author's Note:**

> ... jadi sebenarnya ini apa. nggak tahu, saya nggak paham, jangan tanya saya.  
>  maaf banget yang sudah baca:( /kenapa


End file.
